


The inventor and the Sorcerer

by Regina_amans_20



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Disney Princess! Tony stark, Gay, M/M, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Stephen as the beast, Tony as bell, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_amans_20/pseuds/Regina_amans_20
Summary: This is a Beauty and the Beast Au. The songs and characters do not belong to me they Disney and Marvel.The voice sounded like my father so I kept walking up the stairs. Once I reached the top of the stairs my eyes widened. I saw my father in a cell I couldn't believe my eyes. I ran to him "Farther who did this?" I asked him grabbing his hand. Which made me gasp "Farther your hands are as cold as ice!" I exclaimed "Anthony I'm f-" he was interrupted by a coughing fit."We have to get you out of here," I say "What are you doing here?" A mysterious male voice said from behind me. I turn and saw no one there "I'm here for my farther I need to get him home" I reply. "Well too bad he is my prisoner," the voice said coming from the shadows "Why is he even in the cell?" I ask.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Tonys pov 

Today I was going out to get some bread for father and to return a book from the book store. So with that in mind, I picked up the book and grabbed some money for the bread. I headed out of the door and shouted out to father "see you later". Once I was out of the door I headed to the village. 

Halfway to the village, I bumped into Pepper because I was reading the book. "So how are you and Jarvis got anything coming up ?" She asked "Well father has to go to the next town over to get some parts for his clockes this evening and me same old same old getting food and returning a book" I replied.

"Oh, I need to tell you that Ross is back so he will probably try to find you" at hearing this I groaned Ross has been trying to get me to be his boyfriend for as long as I can remember. And I don't know why because the town girls have shown more interest in him then I have.

Wanting to change subjects I say "How are you and Happy doing?" Pepper noticed the subject change but didn't say anything. Instead, she went on about how she and Happy are living together.

About 5 minutes later we were at the village and Pepper haded to go somewhere else. We waved goodbye to each other. I headed to the backers to get some bread. When I get there I could smell the fresh bread. There was someone at the counter so head up and got the bread then headed out. 

I then headed to the town's book store knowing that it will tack a bit to get there I reopened the book and started to read again. While heading there I heard some of the villagers muttering to each other. "Look there he goes that boys strange no question" I heard the school's headteacher say to the English teacher who replied with "dazed and distracted can't you tell".

I pretended that I didn't hear them and continued on my way. But I overheard the Baker's wife saying to the town sheriff "never a part of any crowd" to which he replied with "cos he is up on some cloud". "No denying he's a funny boy that tony" I walk a little bit faster to the book shop. 

I arrived at the book shop without hearing anything more about me thankfully. I did hear something about eggs and something being too expensive. As well as the usual gossip around town about who's dating who and of course there was a lot of talk about Ross being back.

I entered the book store to see Phil and Clint there. Clint was one who noticed that I entered so he greeted me. "Hiya Tony back already was it that good? " he said with a teasing smile. 

I rolled my eyes "Hey Clint and yes it was good" when I was at the front desk I gave Phil the book. I then head to the bookshelf and pick out a book called 'The Avengers'. It was one of my favourites and brought it to the front. Both Phil and Clint chuckled when they saw what book I was holding "haven't you read that book about twice?" Clint asked.

"Why yes yes I have but how could I not when it had a group of misfits saving the world from aliens" I ranted a little "well if you like it that much then keep it," Phil said. I looked at him surprised "but Phil-" I tried to decline but he interrupted "I insist you seem to enjoy it more than anyone". "Thank you very much," I said and with that being done I left the book shop.

When I left the shop I headed straight home. I knew people were talking about me which I'm not surprised by. Ever since father and I moved here I became the talk of the town. I shook my head and continued walking.

I was about to exit the town until I felt someone tap my shoulder. So I turn around to see Ross I ground. "Why hello Anthony" Ross greeted me groaned "Ross how many times do I have to say this call me Tony," I say. "Well anyway I wanted to see you," he said draping his arm across my shoulders.

"Ross not now," I said bluntly Ross didn't seem to like this since he tightened his grip. "What could be more important than me?" He asked I opened my mouth be he interrupted " Whatever it is can wait how about I show you all the medals that I've gained". I wriggle out of his arm and back away from him.

"As amazing as that sounds," I say sarcastically "I have to help my father," I say and before he could say anything else I walked away. One of these days hopefully he will move on and get with a girl or guy that wants him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's pov 

Once I entered the house I noticed that father wasn't in the front room. So I looked around the house for him I found him in the garden singing to himself. "Wise men say only fools rush in" he sang softly with his closed while he was messing with his wedding ring. The ring was a simple gold and silver band with the words 'always and forever' carved onto it. "But I can't help falling in love with you, Oh shall I stay would it be a sin" father sang with so much love in his voice.

By now anyone could tell that he was thinking about Ana. Who sadly passed away when I was a year old so I don't know much about her. "Oh if I can't help falling in love with you" he continued I knew that this was their song. It was the song that was playing when they first met and it was the song played at there wedding. 

"Like a river flows surely to the sea" I let my self be absorbed by the words. I let my self get caught by fathers singing voice it was comforting. I couldn't help myself when I sang the next part. "Darling so it goes some things are meant to be" father opened his eyes and looked over to me. He smiled and gestured me to come and sit next to him.

I gratefully did so "could you tell me something about her please?" I asked "well your mother was brave and loving," he said. I smiled father doesn't talk about Ana a lot but when he does I try and remember.

We both sit in comfortable silence and while it was quite my thoughts drifted. I remember the town's folk calling me odd and I don't know why that stung me. Was I really that different from everyone there? "Father, do you think I'm odd?" I asked before I could stop my self father look at me and shook his head. "My son odd? Never. where did you get that idea from?" Father asked.

"Well, the town's people talk and not quietly" father chuckled and stud up. I as well stud up as well "father is being odd bad," I ask father sighed "No Anthony you being odd isn't bad it makes you stand out" I nod at what he said. We both then headed inside so we could get things together for fathers trip.

Nearly everything was together father was just collecting a few things. "Anthony, could you be a dear and get Friday ready?" He asked I nodded and headed to the stables. 

Once in the stable, I went to Friday. Friday was an Irish Draught she was a snow-white colour with a cream colour main and tail (picture at the top). When I was close enough she nuzzled her snout into my neck. 

I smiled "Hi baby girl you're going to be helping farther today okay?" I said to which I got high pick nigh as a response. I then get to work putting the saddle and reins on her. When that was done I led her to the small cart. Where farther was already putting his luggage and other stuff in.

I quickly attached Friday to the cart and made sure that the reins and saddle weren't to tight on her. But still, tight enough so that it doesn't come lose. When I was done farther got onto Friday.

"Do you want anything while I am out?" Farther asked I thought about it. "No thank you I'm fine," I say back father nodded "I will be back in 2 days" and with that farther was off. I smiled and waved until I couldn't see farther. 

Narrators pov

It was been two hours since Jarvis left for his trip. It is mostly quite besides from the sound of Friday's hooves and the birds tweeting. They were at a point where the road split into two. 

Before Jarvis could go down the left side of of the road a whole tree fell blocking the path. Jarvis sighed and took the map out of the little bag that was attached to the saddle. He studied the map for a moment and then put it back.

"Come on Friday we're going right," Jarvis told Friday. Everything was calm at first but then Jarvis heard growling. He turned to where the sound came from to see that it was a pack of wolfs. Friday panicked and ran fast as she could.

The pack of wolfs were quickly gaining on them. Jarvis knew that something haded so be discarded so Jarvis detached the cart from Friday. Once the extra weight was lifted off Friday's speed increase.

They managed to get a little bit ahead of the wolfs. Jarvis knew that that wouldn't last long so he began to look around for an escape. He then noticed that there was a castle not far from there. 

Jarvis then decided to head for the castle thinking that he would be safe there. They got closer and closer to the castle until they both were on the castle grounds. Jarvis turned around to see if the wolfs followed him.

To see that they were outside of the gate. Jarvis thought he saw a flash of fear appear on their faces before they ran away. He let out a sigh of relief knowing that he was out of harm's way.

He also knew that he shouldn't go out yet since the wolfs might come back. So he gets off Friday and led her to the front. "Friday I'm going in and going to ask if we could stay a while okay," he told Friday as he walked up the stairs. Jarvis then knocked on the door and it opens with a creek. 

He turned around to thank whoever was there but found no one. Odd Jarvis thought while closing the door. He then proceeded foreword "Hello?" He asked "Hello is anyone there?" He asked a bit louder still nobody answered back.

"I hope you don't mind it's just could I stay here until-" Jarvis stopped talking when he heard a whoosh. So he turned around to see that nobody was there. Jarvis was planning on giving up and to leave. Well, he was until he heard a female voice.

"Of course you can stay for a bit," the female voice said sweetly Jarvis turns to his left to see a candle. He was confused he swore that is where the voice came from. "Just follow me," said the candle Jarvis stumbled back "You can talk?!" He asked astounded "It's the one thing we can't stop her from doing," a male voice said.

A clock haded appeared next to the candle "Christine you can not do this if the master finds out he will be furious" the clock said to the candle called Christine. "Oh come on Steve we need to be some-" Christine said but was interrupted by a sound of a growl.

The growl sent Jarvis running out of the house and jumping onto Friday. However, before he could do anything something jumped in front of Friday. This startled Friday so she ran but Jarvis who didn't have a good hold of the reins fell off the saddle. 

"What are you doing here!!" Shouted the thing "I was-" Jarvis stopped since he looked up and saw that it was a beast of some sort. "What are you looking at?!" The beast bellowed "N-nothing" Jarvis was trying to speak but was broken off by the beast "Lies you were staring at me! So did you just come here to stare at the beast?!"

"No, I w-was just looking for a place to stay for a little bit" Jarvis managed to get out. "You want a place to stay? Hmm, I have a place for you to stay it's called the cell" the beast yelled "Oh god p-please let m-me go I have a son at home please I have to get home to him" Jarvis tried to protest but it was no use the beast wasn't listening.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony's pov 

I was in the middle of making my lunch when there was a knock at the door. So I headed to the door to see who was there. Even before I could open the door Ross bursed through the door. Grabbed my wrists and lead me outside.

I sighed in frustration "Ross you could have waited for me to open the door" but Ross laughed as if I told him a joke. "Oh, Anthony soon I won't need to knock and wait" Ross stated which made me confused. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, "well imagine this.." Ross said while wrapping an arm around my waist. "..I Come in thorough a door while my husband is tending to our children a roast chicken on the fire and I'm telling the children stories" Ross finished starring down at me. "And do you know who the husband is?" He asked me while smiling down at me.

"Let me think," I say "why it's you, Anthony," he said. I sigh for the umpteenth time today "Ross I've got two things to say to you one call me Tony and two I don't want to be your husband" I say. This just made Ross chuckle "Oh Tony stop playing hard to get we both know that you like me".

Does he not get that I don't like him like that or at all. So I get out of his grasp and turn to face him. "Ross stop me and you would never work out were too different," I say while heading back to my house but was stopped by Ross grabbing my arm.

"But Ant-Tony I've changed," Ross said I ripped my arm out of his grasp and scoffed "Nobody can change that much and in such a small amount of time" I started marching off to my house with success. I was closing the door but Ross' hand stopped me "Tony please reconsider".

Do I have to spell it out for him? Apparently yes I do. "Ross I'm never going to marry you," I say pushing a little harder on the door closing it. I then slid down the door in relief perhaps now he will leave me alone. 

After a few moments, I opened the door and popped my head out to see if he was gone thankfully he was. "Could you imagine... he wanted me to be his husband me!" I mumble angrily "Mr Ross can't you just see it... his little husband UGH" I kicked the ground.

"No sir, not me I guarantee it I want so much more than this provincial life," I say falling onto the grass. I just wanted mystery, adventure and even romance. I sighed knowing I wouldn't get that here.

Suddenly I heard the sound of hooves and panicked nighing. I turned around to see Friday without father this made me worry. So I ran to her "Friday where is father" I tried to get her attention but to no avail.

She was too panicked so I grabbed her by the reins and jumped onto her. "Friday take me to him now" I instructed thankfully she heard me and rushed to where father was.

I notice that we didn't go down the normal way but didn't question it. We then pass the cart that had my father's stuff in it and there were wolf prints all around it. 'Please be okay father' I pleaded in my head. 

Friday then came to a halt and I noticed that we were at a castle. It looked creepy and abandoned. I get off Friday and tie her reins in the nearby stable. Which has fresh hay and water 'Strange' I thought to my self. "Okay, Friday I'm going to get farther," I say before descending up the stairs and then open the door.

I took a deep breath and walked through the door. It was deafeningly quiet which made me uneasy. "Father?" I shout "Farther where are you!?" I shout once more. I should have come with him I hear something creak open. To see that a door was open a slight bit.

I go up to the door and open it a little wider. I saw a light move up the stairs so I follow and call out to it. "Wait! Could you help me I'm looking for my father" when I caught up to the light there was nobody there. I was going to head back down when I heard a small shout of "Anthony?!".

The voice sounded like my father so I kept walking up the stairs. Once I reached the top of the stairs my eyes widened. I saw my father in a cell I couldn't believe my eyes. I ran to him "Farther who did this?" I asked him grabbing his hand. Which made me gasp "Farther your hands are as cold as ice!" I exclaimed "Anthony I'm f-" he was interrupted by a coughing fit. 

"We have to get you out of here," I say "What are you doing here?" A mysterious male voice said from behind me. I turn and saw no one there "I'm here for my farther I need to get him home" I reply. "Well too bad he is my prisoner," the voice said coming from the shadows "Why is he even in the cell?" I ask.

"He trespassed on my land!" The voice growled out "But he is sick" I say back. I look at my father he was coughing again but more violently. He also looked sickly and weak "Is there anything I could do?" I ask.

I turn back to the shadows I could faintly see the outline of the person. "I could tack his place" is what came out of my mouth before I could stop my self. "Anthony no!" Fathers hoarse voice yelled at me but I ignored it.

"You?" He sneered at me "you'd do that?" The figure asked with a soft tone. Their facial features looked surprised and amiable. From what I could tell since the person was still in the shadows. "Of course I would he is my farther," I say "So you are willing to tack your farther place?" The person asked.

Before I agree with I need to see this person. "Before I say anything come towards the light," I say there was some silence I start to worry thinking the person was rethinking their decision. I then hear movement and saw the figure come into the light.

To see that the voice belonged to a beast. The beast was standing on two legs and was covered in caramel-brown fur. He also had Carol-back claws coming from his hands and feet. 

Also, he had two white fangs coming out of his mouth and hade two horns that curved up and over. He looked about 6'2 and to complete the looked they had a tail.

He wore some pants that were kind of shredded at the bottom. There was no top on him but there was a rob or a cloak. And I swear I saw it move like it had its own mind.

But what caught my eye was his eyes the most beautiful shade of Grey that I've ever seen.

"Well?" He asked I looked at him then at farther who somehow looked worse. I then look back at the beast "yes I would" I said "if I do this you have to promise that you stay here" he said. I bit the inside of my cheek "I promise".

The beast walked up to the cell and unlocked it. When it was farther rushed to me "Anthony please reconsider I've lived my life don't throw yours away please" father pleaded. "Farther please understand I'm doing this because I love you," I say to him.

And before I walked into the cell farther grabbed my wrist and shoved something into my hands before closing the hand. He then let go of me letting me in the cell. I wanted to cry but I haded to be strong for farther.

Once the cell door was locked farther was escorted out forcefully. Because he didn't walk away when the beast told him to.

When they were out of sight I opened my hand to see that farther gave me his wedding ring. I clutched onto the ring being it close to me. I collapsed onto the floor crying coming to the realisation that I am here forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony's pov 

After some time of nothing but silence, I heard foot heading this way. "Urr master," a female voice said "What?!" The beast growled. 

I fiddled with the ring whilst zoning out. I hear a creaking so I look to the door to see the beast standing there "Why are you here" I said. My voice sounded raw from all the cry that I did. Also, my eyes were probably red and puffy.

The beast looked awkward "I'm...I'm here to take you to your room" he said. This had me confuses "But-" I stopped to clear my thoughts. "I thought that I was going to say here?" I question the beast looked annoyed that I questioned him.

"Well do you want to say here?" he asked I shook my head no. "Well then follow me" the beast instructed I slowly got up. I quickly pick the ring from palm and put it on my right ring finger.

The beast then turned and walked away so I followed not wanting to test his patience.

We walked for what seemed like forever. It seemed that we were near the front entrance. The thought of running out the door and riding away on Friday. I shook my head no I promised. 

I began to look around the castle to pass time. The place was dark despite all the candles littering the walls and ceiling. 'That must be a pain in the was the light every day' I thought to myself and continued to look around.

The walls were a steel grey that looked like it was crumbling a little. There were some statues that were scattered around the place. Some would be of gargoyles and others would be of something I couldn't name but was still scary.

I looked at the floor next it was the same colour as the wall. But is was lined with a rugby red carpet that had a golden stripe going down the sides. There was something imprinted into the carpet but I couldn't tell what since it was to fade. 

"You are aloud to go anywhere in the castle grounds but not the West wing" the sudden sound of the beast voice made me jump a little "why what's in the west-" before I could say anything the beast interrupted. "It's forbidden" he didn't shout he only raised his voice a little making it echo. 

He stopped outside a door and opened it. I walked in fully while the beast stayed in the doorway.

The room wasn't massive but it was bigger than my room back at home. There in the middle of the room was a medium-sized bed with sapphire blue blankets with nice white pillows. In the right side corner was a wardrobe that had flowers engraved onto the wood.

The walls of This room weren't the same grey colour as the was from the halls outside. Instead, these walls were a nice cream colour. On the left wall was a simple old clock which had clearly stopped working.

And on the left side of the room was a medium-sized window that has a lovely view of the gardens. Which looked beautiful and gorgeous from where I stood. As well as the night sky with its sky full of stars and having a full moon adding to it beauty. 

"Ask him to dinner" I heard a voice that came from behind me but didn't turn around. "You will join me for dinner...That is not a request!" The beast said slamming the door making me flinch a little.

It seemed that I was a bit, emotional toady. Since I cried for a second time in the past few hours I could only hope that father was okay.

Narrators pov 

Pepper, Phil and Clint were walking up to tonys and Jarvis' house. When they spotted someone dumped on to the road. Everyone stopped not knowing what to do.

Eventually, Phil stepped closer to see that it was Jarvis. "It's Jarvis" when Phil said that everyone got closer "What is he doing here on the floor?" Clint asked "don't know let's get him home," Phil said.

Pepper and Clint nodded as they slung Jarvis' arms around their shoulders pepper gasped. "He's cold as ice" she exclaimed "all the more reason to get him home," Phil said.

Thankfully they arrived at Jarvis house quickly. They expected tony to rush out from where ever he was previously to fuss over his farther. To only have the opposite of that to happen which confused everyone.

"Weird Tony isn't here worrying over Jarvis" pepper expressed with the others nodding in agreement. Normally if this would happen tony would be checking for injuries that Jarvis could have obtained. 

"Anthony" Jarvis weakly called out "You guys set Jarvis on the couch it looks like were tending to Jarvis," Phil said. To which pepper and Clint nodded.

Pepper went to fetch some blankets, Clint went to get some hot water and Phil tried to make Jarvis constable. Pepper came back first with a couple of blankets and so she draped them over Jarvis' body.

Clint came back with the hot water and a confuses expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Pepper asked when he put the water down he looked back at the kitchen then to pepper. "It's just there's food on the counter like tony was preparing food but was interrupted by something" Clint explained looking at the other two people, not counting Jarvis, in the house. "Okay, Mabey Jarvis knows something so we will ask him when he wakes up," pepper says with both of the boys nodding.

They didn't have to wait long since a few minutes later Jarvis jolted up. He looked around frantically like he was looking for something. "Jarvis are you okay?" Pepper asked "I'm fine I need to help Anthony," he said while getting up to the door.

"Talking about Tony do you know where he is?" Clint asked this time. This made Jarvis turn around "a beast has him a big huge monster one we need to save him" he exclaimed go the three people who occupied his house and before he could leave the house he collapsed onto the floor.

Phil picked Jarvis up because he was the closest out of the three and moved him into his bed. When he was back in the front room he sat on the couch with the other two joining him.

"That didn't mack sence," Phil said "Mabey one he has had some rest and has gotten better he will mack sense" pepper offered "And until then we will have to stay here and help" Clint added. So with that being said that planned so stay over for the night knowing that Jarvis wouldn't mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Narrator pov

Meanwhile, in the pub, Ross was brooding in a chair downing beer after beer. He couldn't believe that Tony wouldn't marry him.

The sheriff of the town sat across from him "what's got you down?" He asked. "He rejected me" was all Ross mumbled taking a drink of his beer.

The sheriff let out a little "ahh" everyone in the town knew of Ross' fixation on Tony. "Want more beer?" The sheriff asked "what for nothing helps I'm disgraced" Ross proclaimed and this made everyone in the pub stop what they were doing.

"Who you? Never, Ross, you've got to pull your self together" Ross' colleague, Dave, said shaking ross' arm. "Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Ross looking so down in the dumps," Dave said while people in the pub nodded in agreement.

"Ev'ry guy here's love to be you, Ross, Even when taking your lumps," the barman said when he finished serving a table next to Ross. "There's no man in town as admired as you," said one of the locals "You're ev'ryone's favourite guy" Dave added on.

"Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you" Dave gestured to everyone in the pub then to Ross "And it's not very hard to see why" Dave continued. 

"No one's slick as Ross"   
"No one's quick as Ross"  
"No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Ross'"  
"For there's no man in town half as manly"  
"Perfect, a pure paragon!" people in the pub picked in to try and cheer Ross up.

"You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on," Dave said while looking at Ross. Then the whole pub began joining in "No one's been like Ross" "A king pin like Ross".

During this little exchange between the pub and Ross, people complimented him about everything he as done. As well as what he can do and his physical attributes were mentioned.

Ross also told how as a lad he at four dozen eggs every morning to get large and now he has upped it to five dozen eggs.

By now everyone in the pub has said something to help boost Ross' mood. They were just finishing up.

"Say it again," said the barman "who's a man among men? And then say it once more Who's the hero next door" said Dave. 

"Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on" everyone chanted together in unison.

"There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down," said the sheriff patting Ross on the back. " And his name T.H.D.D...E...T.H.D.D.E...OH," Dave tried to spell out but stopped so everyone yelled all together "ROSS". 

By the end of the cheer up, Ross was back in his happy mood. He and Dave were outside and was heading tony but Dave didn't know that yet.

When Dave did realise he couldn't say anything because they heard Clint ask   
"Talking about Tony do you know where he is?". To which Jarvis replied, "a beast has him a big huge monster one we need to save him".

Before Ross and Dave could hear anymore they walked way. Dave looked at Ross to see that it looked like he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Dave to which Ross replied "You know how Anthony will do anything to help his father" Dave nodded. Ross then leant down to whisper a plan he had formed into Dave's ear.

"You think he would marry you if that happened?" Dave asked "Positive" Ross responded.

Tonys pov 

I don't know how long it has been since the beast said that I will join him for dinner.

Right now I was on the bed which as quite soft. I was looking out of the window when I heard a knock at the door.

I wondered who it could be "Who is it," I ask if it's the beast he is not coming in. "My name Mrs May Parker may I come in?" May asked sweetly I was about to say no but stopped my self. 

You shouldn't be rude to someone you don't know is what father has told me. "Um yes you may," I say instead I hear the door open so I turn around to see a teapot in the doorway.

"I just-" the teapot was saying something but I was a little bit distracted. Because a teapot was talking 'I must be going mad I'm already hallucinating a talking teapot Great' I thought. 

"You are not going mad my dear since I can actually talk and like I said my name is Mrs May Parker," said the tea-Mrs Parker. "What is your name?" Asked Mrs Parker "My name is Anthony but everyone calls me Tony," I tell her.

"What did you say before I didn't hear what you said," I asked sheepishly Mrs Parker chuckled "I was saying that you were very brave for what you did for your father". "Oh thanks for the compliment but anyone would do it," I say while I went to sit on the floor.

When I was on the floor I shivered a bit I didn't realise how cold it was in here. Mrs Parker must have noticed since she asked me "Would you like some tea to warm you up the castle is quite cold?".

"Yes please," I say "Peter come here please," Mrs Parker said to which a teacup came and waited next to her. "This is my nephew Peter" Mrs Parker introduce "and Peter this is Tony" Mrs Parker told Peter.

"Hello," Peter said he sounded quite young "Hi," I say back. Mrs Parker pored me some tea which tasted wonderful.

Me, Mrs Palker and Peter talked a bit to pass the time. "Tony do you want to see a trick?" Peter asked and I nodded the trick was that he somehow made the tea that was left inside him bubble. 

"Peter what have I told you about that" Mrs Parker scolded "Sorry Aunt May," Peter said. Peter and I were talking about science stuff that interested both of us. When I hear a small knock on the opened door.

I turn to see a clock walking in the clock stopped next to Mrs Parker. "Who's that?" I ask Mrs Parker "My name is Steve," the walking clock said "and what might your name be" Steve added on at the end.

"My name is Tony" while this little introduction was going on out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter and Mrs Parker exist the room.

"Well you must get going," Steve said "Going to where?" I ask. I hear Steve sigh "You must get going to the dining hall to have dinner with the master," Steve said.

Oh yeah, the dinner I forgot for a second. "I'm not going to that dinner," I say Steve looked shocked "But you must" he blurted.

"I'm not going and that is final" I asserted him Steve sighed once more "Please reconsider" he tried. "I'm sorry but I'm not coming," I said firmly all Steve did was nod and left.

As he was closing the door I heard his whisper out "The master not going to like this". With the door being closed I turn my head to the window to see that it was snowing.

I look around to see if there was something I could do. I remembered that there was a clock in here that wasn't working. I could fix it and it will be easy since I always do it at home when the clock stops working.

With that in mind, I headed to the clock picked it up and brought it back to the bed. I just found what had caused the clock to stop when I heard the beast shout "WHAT!".

I heard some loud footsteps headed this way. 'I think someone didn't like that I defied his orders' I thought I smile to myself this should be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Narrators pov 

Stephen was pacing up and down in the dining hall. Christine and Mrs Parker were on the fireplace watching debating whether or not to speak about the boy upstairs.

"Why isn't he here yet?" The beast growled growing inpatient "Sir you must understand the young lad has lost his freedom and his father all in just a couple of hours" Mrs Parker reasoned. The beast huffed what was the boys name? It began with an A..., he remembers the old man saying Anthony, So he guessed that the boy in the room in the east wing was called Anthony. He was beginning thinking that he should have gone and got him.

"er, master have you considered that this boy could brack the spell?" Christine asked "of course I have in not an idiot" the beast snaps at Christine his cloak twitched a little. 

"I wasn't saying that what I was saying that you get him to fall for you and you for him we will be human by midnight," Christine said but Mrs Parker shook her head. "It doesn't work like that Christene things like love take time," Mrs Parker said "But the rose has already begun to wilt" Christine stated.

The beast groaned "it's no use he's so handsome and I'm...look at me!" The beast gestured to himself. Mrs Parker gave the beast a soft look "well you must help him see past all that" she said nicely.

"I don't know how," the beast said defeated "well you start by making yourself look more presentable Straighten up," Mrs Parker said in a firm tone. "Ah yes when he gets here give hin a charming smile come show us the smile" Christine encouraged to which the beast gave a big smile showing all of his sharp and jagged teeth.

"Don't frighten the poor lad"  
"Impress her with your wit"  
"But be gentle"  
"Shower him with compliments"  
"Be sincere" both Mrs Parker and Christine gave the beast advice to him. "But most importantly you must control your temper" Christine and Mrs Parker said the last part together.

Just as he was about to lose his temper the jiggling of the door nob caught his attention. He expected the boy Anthony to come through the door but it wasn't him instead it was Steve.

"Well, where is he?" The beast questioned still try to calm down from an almost outburst. "Who?" Steve asked but then realised who he was talking about "ah the boy...the boy...yes the boy...Well actually he's in the-.. circumstances being what they are-" Steve stopped took a deep breath a finally said, "he's not coming ".

After that one sentence being said all of the beast patience and calmness left his body. "WHAT!" The beast shouted so loud that it probably could be heard from outside.

The beast began to run to tony's room with the staff behind him.

Tony's pov

By the time I fixed the clock I heard some loud footsteps stopping outside my door. Then a loud bang on the door came next 'the poor door' I thought.

"I thought I would you to come down to dinner!" He shouted did he really think I would go after everything that has happened. "I'm not hungry" I lied I haven't had anything to eat all day but the beast didn't need to know that.

"You'll come out or...or I'll break down the door" he shouted even louder. By now I was near the door so I could hear everything clearly.

"Um master I may be wrong but that's not the best way to win the boys affections," a female voice said it was the one I heard from outside and still had no name to put to the voice. I stopped for a moment the beast winning my affections will never happen in a million years.

"Please attempted to be a gentlemen" Steve pleaded "but he's being so difficult," the beast said. Obviously not wanting to be here or doing this.

"Will you come down to dinner" he grumbled out. "No" is my short answer there is no chance in hell that I will go to dinner with him. "Hmmm" I hear the beast in a tone of I-Told-You-He-Was-Being-Difficult "nicely and gently," the female voice said.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner," the beast said annoyed I imagined that his tail twitched in annoyance and that image almost made me burst out laughing. Someone murmured something to which the beast added on at the end "Please" "No thank you" I decline. 

That was the wrong thing to say his he turned angry and shouted through the door. "You can't stay in there forever!" 'Oh screw me and call me Bruce Willis' I thought angrily "Yes I can!" I shout back at him.

"Fine then go ahead and STARVE!" The beast shouted so loud that I haded to cover my ears and that the walls of the castle shook. "If he doesn't eat with me then he doesn't at all" the beast was probably saying to the people who were with him.

I hear someone probably the beast run away slamming the door. Which echoed through the castle then there was silence for a while.

"Right you guard the door and if tony gets out you inform me immediately got it?" Steve questioned "aye-aye Capitan," the female voice said. "Good now let's go downstairs and start cleaning up" Steve instructed to the other people that were with him. 

I walk away from the door and to the bed to put the know fixed clock back on the wall.

I then go back to the bed and sit at the end of the bed. I fiddled with the ring on my finger I didn't realise that I was crying. Until I felt them hit my hand.

The tears fell for some time but eventually, they stopped. Today seemed like a total nightmare that I wanted to wake up from.

I sighed and looked out of the window to look at the garden. I don't know why but looking at the garden made me relax a little.

I didn't realize how tired I was since I was nodding off. With that realization, I got under the covers and dozed off.

Narrators pov

The beast was running through the halls to get to his room. Once there he started to wreck his already wrecked room but he didn't care.

He then walked over to the already wilting flower. The beast sighed and then picked up the mirror that lade next to the rose. The mirror was a normal-sized one that was silver its size length was about 11 inches tall and 19cm wide. The shape was a simple oval with a rose image that was engraved onto it that was attached to the handle. It had a handel started slim but widened out a little.

"Show me the boy" the beast instructed the mirror. It flashed a lime green before it showed tony sitting at the end of his bed crying.

The beast turned the mirror away "Who am I kidding he would never fall for someone like me who is a monster" the beast said out loud to himself. With that being said he disappeared into his messy room to brood.


	7. Chapter 7

Tonys pov

I woke up feeling hungry since I barely hade anything to eat today. 'Maybe I could ask for something... But the beast said not to feed me so that's option is out' I thought to myself 'I could always just seek to the kitchen and back to my room' I counter-argued.

With that in mind, I get off the bed and headed to the door. I paused remembering that Steve put someone on guard of the door. So I crept quietly and put my ear to the door to see if could hear anything.

After a few moments of quietness, I slowly open the door. I popped my head around the door to see in anyone was in the corridor. Thankfully nobody was there.

I open the door fully then closed it behind me as I began trying to find the kitchen.

Sometime later I find the kitchen but as I approach I hear voices. "I think the boy was being stubborn after all the master did say please" I hear steves voice "come now steve if the master doesn't learn how the control that temper of his he won't get a chance the charm the boy" came the voice of Mrs Parker.

I felt like I shouldn't be hearing this I thought that I should head back to my room. But the rumble of my stomach reminded me why I ventured down here. "But the flower has already begun to wilt and if the-" steve stopped talking when he realised that I was in the room.

"Why hello, Tony," he said I heard him grumble something but it was said to quietly so I couldn't hear what he said. I was going to say something but then I saw a candle walk into the room "Hello my name is Christine what is your name?" Christine asked. Now I have a name to the female voice that I been hearing everywhere. "My name is Tony" reply to her with a small smile. 

"Tony dear what are you doing down here at this time of night?" Mrs Parker asked, "well I was wondering if I could get something to eat?" I questioned. "Of course you can what-" before Mrs Parker could finish steve interrupted "No no no we are not going agents the master's commands". 

"Well, I'm not going to let the child starve" Mrs parker challenged steve "oh okay a crust of bread, a cup of water then-" Christine interrupted steve. "Come on steve Tonys, not our prisoner he is our guest," she said to steve then turned to me "please follow me tony," Christine said while walking to a door. 

I nodded following Christine "Just please be quiet if the master finds out it will be our heads" Steve pleaded. Christine nodded "but what is dinner without a little music," she said with a smirk on her face. I heard I little screech of "music!?!" as I sat down.

I look around at what I assume is the dining room. It was quite simple with a long oak table that had two chairs at each side of it. There was a chandler in the middle of the ceiling.

"It is deepest pride and greatest pleasure" I turn around to see that is was Christine that "we welcome you tonight and now we invite you to relax," she said while doing some had movements. "Let us pull up a chair as we the dining room proudly presents your dinner" as if that was a cue some dishes hopped onto the table!

"Be our guests" Christine said with a little bit of a sing-song voice. "Be our guest put our service to the test tie your napkin around your neck sherry" as this was being said the chair that I was on began to move and out a napkin around my neck. But I stopped it before it could and put the napkin on my knees. 

"And we provided the rest" Christine continued "soup du jour, hot hours d'oeuver" when she said that thows two dishes came across the table "why we only live to serve," she said holding out a tray of finger food. "Try the gray stuff it's delicious" Christine promised so I dipped my finger it and tried it and it was quite delicious.

After that, a lot of things happened the whole room became alive. Everything was moving from plats to spoons to cups. The table became full of dishes and dessert it all looked mouth-watering.

When everything was getting loud Steves tries to quieten to the room but it didn't work. Christen then got onto how for 10 years there was nothing to do or anyone to serve beside the masters. Saying how they just lazed around the castle until I came in.

And for the big finally, there were milk pots two massive cakes. One on each side of the table and there was super pots on three medium-sized cakes. There was another medium-sized cake at the front of it all with Christine on it doing some kind of dance. To top it all off on the chandler there were saved forks doing a little dance of their own. 

When it was finished I gave a big round of applause. When I sat down there were two things that struck me. One the castle must be enchanted and two the castle staff weren't so bad.

"That was so wonderful", I said while a smile Steve and Christine came across the table. Steve faced a yawn "well you look at the time" he said while pointing to his face which read 10:45 "now it's off to bed" he said with a shooing gesture "I couldn't possibly go to bed now it's my first time in an enchanted castle" I say enthusiastically.

"Enchanted" Steve said with a nervous chuckle while Christine shook her head. "who said anything about the castle being enchanted... it was you wasn't it!" Steve accused Christine which was going to get him into a fight with Christine.

"I figured that part out myself," I say before anything brash happened between them. "I would love to look around if that's okay with you?" I questioned "sure I would enjoy giving you a tour-" before Christen should finishes that sentence Steve interrupted. "I don't think that is the best idea" was directed at me but the other part "we can't have him poking around certain areas and getting into trouble" was directed at Christine.

"Perhaps you'd like to give me the tour," I said but Steve didn't look convinced. So I added "you could keep me from getting into trouble and stop me from looking in certain areas of the castle" this made Steve look more convinced than before. He sighed "fine but only to keep to keep you in line," he said.

After a half an hour of touring I was getting bored so I began to head to some stairs to see where they lead. But I was stopped by Christine and Steve "what's up there?" I asked them. "Nothing too interesting just the west wing" is what Steve said "ah so that is the west wing," I say quite interested.

"Well done," Christine said with sarcasm "I wonder what up there?" I mainly say to my self. "H-hiding the master is hiding nothing" Christine stated by now anyone could tell that both Steve and Christine were getting nervous. "Then I would be allowed in there if he wasn't hiding something" I argued with a curious tone. 

They tried to get my attention away from the west wing. They try the gardens and the ballroom but nothing was working. They were getting desperate. "What about the liberty," Christine said this made me stop "you have a liberty?!" I say excitedly both of them nodded "yes we do follow us" Steve said so I did follow.

I gave the west wing one last look and it made me stop I was just so curious. I looked to where Steve and Christine were and it looked like they didn't notice that I was not with them.

So before they could notice I was not with them I quickly ran up the stairs and into the west wing. Besides it not going to hurt anyone if I go in there right? 

Oh how wrong was I


	8. Chapter 8

Tony's pov 

After walking for some time I was in a corridor. It looked normal besides from a broken mirror in the hallway and some scratches on the walls and door.

When I got to the door I saw that there were carving of forget-me-nots and roses. I opened the door to see that the room was wreaked into oblivion. It looked like a bomb went off in this room.

In the room, there was furniture that was destroyed into millions of pieces. Every mirror that I could see was smashed and broken into pieces. All the walls had cracks in them and there were large holes inside the walls like someone had punched them. Also, there were gashes and claw marks that dug deep into the walls.

I looked around the room to see that there was a bed but it looked like it collapsed. Just like the walls the Sapphire-blue bed sheets and curtains were torn to shreds by claws. The pillows were also torn and were surrounded feathers as well as fur. There were only five pictures lad about the room. But four out of the five were ripped so you could barely make anything thing out. 

However, there was one picture that wasn't ripped into smithereens. I walk towards the picture to see a quiet handsome man. 

The man was lightly tanned he had black hair that had white streaks going through the sides of this head. They had silver-grey eyes and sharp cheekbones. He also had a goatee. He was wearing a white shirt with a red with white dots tie. He was wearing a grey vest with a grey blazer and a white Handkerchief in the front pocket. He was holding a black coat over his shoulders like a cape. (Photo at the top I tried my best to describe it) 

Those eyes though. I feel like I have seen them before but I couldn't put my finger on it. Anyway, I looked further down to see there was something written there but it was covered in a thick layer of dust. So I dusted off the dust with my hand to see that it said 'Stephen Vincent Strange'.

Something red glowed to the right of me to see a rose and a mirror on a tall but slim table. I take one last look at the picture before going to the table. 

I look at the mirror first the mirror was a normal-sized. It was one that was silver its size length was about 11 inches tall and 19cm wide. The shape was a simple oval with a rose image that was engraved onto it that was attached to the handle. It had a handle started slim but widened out a little.

I then turn my attention to the rose that had a glass case surrounding it. Slightly curious I lifted the case and put it to the side. I was going to touch it but I hear a thud and a deep angry voice shout "What are you doing here?! What did you do to it?!" 

I turn to where the voice came from "Well?!" He asked impatiently standing higher. He looked so imitating so I inched away a little. "N-nothing," I said getting a bit scared "DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!" He bellowed braking some already broken furniture.

I was ready to bolt "GET OUT IF HERE... GO!" Not having to be told twice I ran. I ran through the hallway and past Steve and Christine. Who was trying to stop me "where are you going?" Christine asked trying to catch up with me. Not wanting to stop and explain I continue to head for the door.

"Promise or no promise I can't stay a minute longer," I say as I managed to open the door. And quickly united Friday's reins and got on to her. She probably sensed that I didn't want to stay here and she rushed off.

Not even a minute into being in the woods I can see wolfs in the distance. We were being chased by them I didn't realise that Friday was on a frozen river until the area we were on gave way. Friday struggled a little to get back up but eventually, we got to more stable and firm patches of the frozen river. As soon as we were on the ground Friday begun running once more.

Suddenly out of nowhere, there was a wolf in front of us scearing Friday making her stand on her hind legs. Which made me fall off her back.

I looked up and saw that we were surrounded by wolves. I quickly scrambled up to see that Friday's reins had somehow wrapped around a tree branch. Knowing that I wouldn't have enough time to untie Friday. I grabbed the closest thing Which was a thick branch that was laying around.

I began to swing at the wolves for a little while it worked. But one of the wolves caught the branch in its mouth and pulled it away from me. The wolves had somehow backed me up to the tree and they were getting closer.

One of them launched them selfs at me so I put my arms over my face and closed my eyes not wanting to see the wolf rip me to shreds. But I never felt the body of the wolf touched me so I slowly open my eyes to see that the beast was there fighting the wolfs off.

I don't know what I was more shocked at that the beast was here or that he was fighting agents wolfs and was actually doing an okay job. All I could do was stare in in shock but it seemed that there was too many wolfs for the beast to handle by himself. Since some wolfs from the pack would leave marks everywhere on his body. There was one mark on his right forearm that looked like it would scar.

After some time the beast gave out a loud ear-ringing roar making the wolves flee. Once the wolves were out of sight the beast fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I quickly scurried and untied Friday's reins I went to mount her but stopped. I turned around to where the beast was laying I saw that he was covered in deep gashes which were bleeding a lot. Also since it was getting colder by the second the beast's body began to shiver.

I had a debate in my head whether to help the beast or not. Because on the one hand he was the one who imprisoned my father then me but on the other hand he did come out here and save me when he could of let me die. I finally made my decision I quickly with Friday went over to where the beast was laying.

I couched down and said, "Your gone have to stand up for a second" to which I get a chuff from the beast. But he does manage to get up and we somehow get him on Friday. Once I am sure that the beast won't fall Friday I get her reins. 

I felt like she was looking at me like I was an idiot for not running when I had the chance. I felt like I haded to defend myself "What" she kept looking at me "He saved me Friday he could of let me die out here but he didn't so I'm mealy returning the favour" Friday let out a small whine I know that she didn't like what I was doing. 

I take one last look behind me to where I was almost out. A gust of cold wind came past me making me shiver so I took a deep breath in. And pulled Friday in the direction to the castle since it was getting colder outside and with the beast and his current state he needed to be indoors. Also, I wanted to get indoors before die from being frozen to death.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony's pov 

I dipped a white piece of cloth into a bowl of hot water. All that was left to clean and bandage up was the nasty claw mark on his right forearm it was definitely going to leave a scar. I looked up from the bow of hit water to see the beast licking his wound.

"Hey don't do that," I say to him reaching towards him "hold still," I tell him. He probably didn't hear me since the hot cloth touched the wound very ruffly. "That hurt" the beast yelled making the castle staff back up "if you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much" I raised my voice at him.

"If you hadn't ran away this wouldn't have happened," he said gesturing to his wound forearm which still needs to be cleaned and bandage up. I let out an annoyed huff "If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have ran away" I pointed out getting a little annoyed with the beast. 

"If you hadn't been in the west wing-" the beast began to say but I interrupted him "you should learn to control your temper," I say irritated. The beast gave a frustrated sigh as I redipped the cloth in the still-hot water. From the corner of my eye, I saw the castle staff starting to come forward. 

I took the cloth out of the water and brought it to the beast's wound but before I made contact with the wound I warned him. "This might sting," I say as I gently put the cloth on the wound the beast sucked in a breath probably thinking that I was going the hurt again. I saw from the corner of my eye the castle staff back up expecting the beast to yell again. But he didn't so they stepped forward again.

There was a few minutes of silence between us 'thank him' I told my self. "Thank you," I say the beast looked at me confused "thank you for saving my life from the wolfs". He looked surprised "oh um you're welcome" there was silence between us once more "and I'm sorry for scaring you" he added.

I was now bandaging up his forearm "it's fine...but still thank you" I say. "Stephen" I look up at him "what?" I ask "Stephen that's my name," he said, "though you would like to know..so what's your name?" He asked. I was going to say that he already knew my name but I then remember that we didn't introduce ourselves.

"My name is Anthony but everybody calls me Tony," I tell him "Anthony," the bea-Stephen said like he was testing it on his tong. "That's a pretty name," he says to which I blush and a tingly and warm feeling came from my chest. I gave a shy smile and finished bandaging up the bea-Stephen's forearm.

Narrators pov 

Clint and Phil were out in the wood looking for Tony but they had found nothing. They were very worried because something like this has never happened before. In the distance, they could hear wolves. "Do you think Tony's alright?" Clint asked looking around "this is tony we're talking about he's probably taking shelter in a cave or up a tree until sunrise before he heads home," Phil said trying to sound confident.

After 15 more minutes of looking, they decided to go back to the Jarvis' house. They were almost out of the wood when they bumped into someone and that someone just had to be Ross didn't it. "What are you doing out?" He asked "especially when wolves are out," he said trying to scare Clint and Phil. 

"That is non of your business," Clint said impolitely they all then heard a loud roar come from deep in the woods. "Anyway Clint and I need to go home now," Phil said grabbing Clint's arm and leading him to Jarvis' house. 

When they opened the door they hear Pepper before they saw her. "Where have you been?!" She demanded "calm down Pepper," Clint said she turned to him with a death glare. "We went looking for Tony," Clint said quickly Pepper gave narrowed her eyes at him "you could have left a note" she pointed out. "Next we will" Phil cut in before Pepper could say anything else about the topic.

"Has he woken you yet?" he asked Pepper shook her head as if Jarvis heard what was said he shot up shouting "Anthony!!". He was looking around the room frankly he tried to stand up but he stood up to fast so he fell back onto the couch.

Jarvis stood up again but a little bit slower this time. He then sped out of the door saying " I need to get help" heading to town.

The place he stopped at was the pub he knew that a lot of people would be here. Since it was a Saturday and it was 11:30 in the evening. He busted through the door "help!" He screamed which got everyone's attention.

"Help", he said again "what wrong Jarvis?" David asked," he's got him in a dungeon!" Jarvis stated. "Who's got who in a dungeon? The sheriff asked "he's got Anthony" Jarvis exclaimed like that made everything clear. "Who are you talking?" Ross questioned sitting near the fire "a monstrous beast", Jarvis said to which everybody laughed. 

"Is it massive?" The backer asked "Yes" Jarvis confirmed "does it have two horns someone asked, "yes it does". "Does it have a long ugly snout"? David asked trying not to laugh out loud "yes, yes?" Jarvis said hurriedly. "Does it have a mouth full of sharp fangs?" Asked the barman "yes" Jarvis said once more by now people were just humouring thinking this was Jarvis being crazy.

"Will you help me?" Jarvis asked them "sure we will help you out," Ross said. Two men that were close to Jarvis picked him up "oh thank you" he thanked them thinking he was going to get help.

But instead, he got chucked outside in the cold "will nobody help me" he asks to nobody. Phil, Pepper and Clint found Jarvis in the snow shivering and coughing in the cold. Pepper ran up to him "come on Jarvis let's get you some places warm" she said helping Jarvis up. Jarvis nodded letting her guide him home with Phil and Clint behind them.

Meanwhile with Ross 

"Crazy old man," one person said "someone should lock him in an insane asylum," someone said in agreement. There were several murmurs of agreement. Near the fireplace, Ross was grinning like a maniac. 

"You okay Ross?" David asked Ross "what..oh yes everything good....great even," Ross said his maniac grin turning into a creepy one. David didn't ask any further questions so he turned around and converted with one of the backer's daughters.

The reason why Ross was smiling was because everything was coming together. Jarvis just showed that he was crazy since he was raving on about a beat which doesn't exist. Jarvis was helping with his plan and Ross was loving it.

Because he didn't have to raise a finger for this to happen. Now all he needed to was to talk to Dormammu. Now that will tack a while but he was fine with that. The thought to himself that he could wait the long run.


End file.
